White lighting devices are known in the art. WO2013/150470, for instance, describes a light emitting module adapted to produce white output light having an emission peak in the wavelength range from 400 to 440 nm, which comprises at least one first light emitting element adapted to emit light having an emission peak in a first wavelength range from 440 to 460 nm, at least one wavelength converting material arranged to receive light emitted by said first light emitting element, and being capable of emitting light having an emission peak in the green to red wavelength range, and at least one second light emitting element adapted to emit light having an emission peak in a second wavelength range from 400 to 440 nm. Such module provides white light with a “crisp white” effect.
WO2014/068440 describes a lighting unit comprising a source of blue light, a source of green light, a first source of red light comprising a first red luminescent material, configured to provide red light with a broad band spectral light distribution, and a second source of red light comprising a second red luminescent material, configured to provide red light with a spectral light distribution comprising one or more red emission lines. Especially, the first red luminescent material comprises (Mg,Ca,Sr)AlSiN3:Eu and/or (Ba,Sr,Ca)2Si5−xA1xOxN8−x:Eu, and the second red luminescent material comprises K2SiF6:Mn. Amongst others, this document describes a LCD display device comprising such lighting unit according any one of the preceding claims configured as backlighting unit. Further, the documents describes that for backlighting purposes the correlated color temperature is especially in the range of about 7000 K and 20000 K.